XME: Next generation
by jennk101black
Summary: The x men settle down and have kids. When their kids are young babies they give them away for their Own safety but now the kids are back at the institute as teenagers!
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfiction on . Before I go on to **

**Explain the prologue I just want to **

**state, my story takes place in x men evolution future. Now on to the prologue~ **

**Prologue**

After the defeat of the apocolapse,

Humans still feared mutants.

Wolverine left the x men and joined Nick fury. Soon after X23 took his spot in the x men.

Scott and Jean got married a month after Jean found out she had pheanix powers and had twins when they turned 19. Rachel Summers and Jacob Grey Summers.

In that same year professor Xavier died of a heart attack and in his will left the institute to Scott, Jean, and the other x men.

Remy joined the x men and soon stole Rouge's heart.

Beast came up with a special cirum to make Rouge gain the power to touch and her and remy had their first baby when she was 19 and he was 24, Renea El Beau. After her birth they got married.

Amanda turned into a mutant and went by the name of Daytripper. Her and Kurt had a baby, Adam James Wagner, when she was 16. Soon after they got years later they had Talia Josephine Wagner.

Kitty and lance hooked up and kitty ended up getting pregnant with twins at 19. Lance decided to leave kitty when she was pregnant with, Danny Pryde and Katrina Marie Pryde, and stay with the brotherhood.

Dannielle Moonstar stayed at the Xavier institute. Evan visited the instite one day and they got together. When Evan had to go back to the morlocks she told him she was pregnant, with Johnathan Moonstar. Evan and Dannielle got into a huge arguement and Evan left to stay with the morlocks. Really soon after Collisto got pregnant by Evan with, Tonya Danniels. When Tonya was born Collisto didn't want her newborn baby girl to be living in a surer and gave her to Ororo.

When Rachel, Jake, Renea, and Adam were toddlers, and Talia, Danny, Katrina, Johnathan, and Tonya were new borns, the Xavier Institute was bombed by an Anti- mutant group. The kids knearly made it out X men came to the realization that they had to give up their kids to keep them safe.

Rachel and Jacob were sent to Calarodo with foster parents, Mr. and Mrs. Aim.

Renea, Talia, and Adam were sent to Florida.

Danny and Katrina were sent to New York.

Johnny and Tonya were sent to Texas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if my last chapter was boring or hard to understand. I'm getting better at this so hopefully this one will be a little better. **

13 years later. In Denver, Colorado Rachel and Jacob had just gotten home from school at 6:00pm.

Rachel searched her brown shoulder bag for her house keys.

Cold air swirled around them and Jacob shivered and held his arms.

"H-hurry up Rachel!" He groaned

Rachel rolled her eyes and kept searching her bag. Rachel's shoulder

Length orange-brown hair flew back in the cold wind.

She dug deeper into her bag, and pulled out the keys.

"Finally!" Exclaimed Jake

Rachel rolled her eyes.

Rachel and her brother Jake were both red heads and around the same height. They both had bright green eyes like their mother. Rachel was medium sized and curvy and her brother was also medium and slim.

Rachel turned the keys in the door and opened it.

They were warmly greeted by hot air that came from the inside heating system.

When they walked further inside they saw that the house was a wreck. Their fosters mom's vase was scattered in pieces on the floor and the curtains were ripped to shreds.

"What the-" Jake started

Rachel immediately put her hand over his mouth when she heard the foot steps of someone.

Followed by deep grunting voices the footsteps got closer and closer, until Rachel and Jacob were gaze to gaze with three men. They wore anti-mutant group jackets and camo- pants. They looked middle aged and had the bodies of body builders.

If that wasn't terrifying enough, they all had six inch pistols and were getting closer and closer pointing them in Rachel and Jacob's faces.

Jacob held Rachel close to him .

"W-what do you want!?" Asked Jacob

One of the men carrying what looked to be the biggest pistol pulled Jacob out of his sister's grasp.

"Look here muti I'll ask the questions!" He said

Tears escaped from Rachel's eyes.

The other man grabbed Rachel's

arms from the back and pushed her out the door.

Jake was soon pushed out the door as well and they were both taken away in a black bus.

After an hour long drive Katrina and Danny were escorted by the anti-mutant group into their head quarters. Katrina and Danny were both kidnapped an hour before in

Newyork. They went past a sign that said now entering Bayville, which made sense because on the news Bayville is the town where mutant kind was discovered.

The two brunettes were walked into the headquarters with their arms tied behind their backs.

For danny it felt like hours of walking. His legs had fallen asleep in the car ride.

They stopped at a hall of cells.

Jail cells.

One man grabbed Katrina's long brown hair and threw her head first into a cell full of girls. "Kat!" Cried out Danny

Other teenagers that were locked up in a cell looked up in horror.

Danny was walked over to the boy's cell which was right across from the girl's.

They threw him in there so hard his face fell against the paved men locked the door behind him.

"This is exactly where y'all muti's belong, in prison." Said one of the guards. Johnathan walked over to

Danny and helped him up from the ground.

Tears trickled rapidly as Danny

looked up at Johnny.

There were two other boys in the cell with them. Jacob and Adam, a tall slim boy with long dark blue hair that went down to his shoulders and was tide back with only one curl coming out on the side of his face.

He had light blue skin and a pointed tail.

Adam stared at Danny with his

deep red eyes.

Danny studied him carefully and backed up slowly until his back touched the bars of the cell.

"I'm John." Introduced Johnathan. Danny studied him also,

John had long dark hair and light brown skin. His eyes were a balance of brown and hazel.

"Where am I?" Asked Danny studying his surroundings.

The walls of the cell were all bricked.

Adam got up from the thin metal bed that sat in the corner of the cell and stood near John and Danny.

"I'm Adam," He said.

Adam held out his three-fingered hand for Danny.

Danny stared awkwardly.

"I'm Danny." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Adam pulled his arm back and looked through the bars of their cell.

The hallway was empty, no guards in sight.

"Talia!" He called out

A shorter teenage girl with similar light blue skin and long blue hair peaked her head from the girl's cell.

"Adam!" She called out back to him.

"Who is that?" Asked Danny

"My sister," answered Adam

In the girl's cell there were five girls, Rachel, Renea( who's tall,

has red-brown hair that goes down to her waist and is pulled back, with a thick long strand of white hair on the side of her face, and blood red eyes.) Talia, Kat, and Tonya(She's a little shorter and has long black hair, that frames her face with bangs. Her eyes navy blue and skin light brown.)

"I'm scared," mumbled Kat

Talia up at her.

"Me too," she whispered

**Please review if you liked it!**

**P.S. I try to post atleast once a week. **


	3. Chapter 3

Clank! Clank! The teenagers were awakened in the middle of the night by someone banging on the bars of each cell.

Jake jumped up from where he slept. "Wakey wakey muti's," said the guard.

Two men in black suits emerged from the darkness with two guards at their sides.

They were both middle aged men, one with golden blond hair and the other wearing glasses and had brown hair with a tint of gray.

All of the girls stood by the bars to get a better look at the men.

"Mayor Kelly!" Whispered Rachel

Mayor Kelly was the mayor of Bayville and the leader of anti- mutant protests and campaigns.

"So the monsters are awake?" Said the blonde man. Strangly the blonde man looked familiar to Adam. He reconized the man from

Somewhere.

***Flash back***

_Adam was three years old sitting in his room while his mom read him a book. He sat in her lap. _

_ She read him his favorite story, Goldie locks and the three bears. _

_ All of a sudden there was a big boom! Followed by screaming. _

_ A bomb fell through the roof and landed in the hallway. _

_ Amanda quickly picked up her son as the room began to catch fire and they flew out of the window._

_ Before Amanda could touch ground she felt Adam leave her grasp. She looked up and saw he was grabbed by someone else! A man in a black jumpsuit and a black ski mask. _

_ Amanda cried out for her son then quickly transformed into Daytripper. Flying fast to catch up to the man on the Hoover board she axidentally grabbed him by his head and snatched off his_ mask.

A tear dropped down Adam's cheek. He tried to hold back the anger growing inside him. "You're the monsters!" He shouted. Mayor Kelly walked closer to the boy's cell. He took out what looked like a cell phone and aimed it at Adam.

an electrical zap went through the air and Adam was knocked out on the ground.

Johnathan and Jacob ran to his side.

"Adam!" Screamed Talia

Kelly turned to the estounded guards and said," this is my creation, it's the only way us humans can protect ourselves agianst those barbians!"

Xavier institute

In Jean and Scott's bedroom, Jean tossed and turned on her side of the bed and broke out into a nervous sweat. She sat up in her bed, gripping the sheets tightly.

She looked over at Scott and saw he was fast asleep. She grabbed his arm and shaked it.

"Scott!" She cried

He mumbled something and turned over. Jean groaned and hit his arm.

Scott rubbed his eyes and quickly put on his red sun glasses before he opened his eyes.

"What is it Jean?"

Jean touched the temple if her head and thought for a second.

"It was our son, Jacob. He needs our help, I think him and Rachel are in danger." Jean said worriedly

The Xmen began to load the X-jet.

Cyclopse, Pheanix, Shadowcat, Storm, Nightcrawler, Daytripper, Moonstar, Rogue, and Gambit.

Nightcrawler flew the X-jet with Cycoplose at his side.

"Jean can you trace where the signals came from?" Asked Storm.

Placing both of her hands on her temples she began to concentrate hard.

"The Anti- mutant group headquarters on 15th street," cited Jean. Kurt turned the plane and started toward 15th street.

Remy tightly balled his hands into fists. "I swear if one of those mutant hating dirt-bags touches my little girl I'll make him wish he was never born!"

Adam still lay on the floor uncontiuos, and the young mutants in complete shock and worry.

Mayor Kelly and the other men began talking about puting the weapon to good use.

"We could use it to take down reckless mutants like those!" Kelly

pointed directly at the girl's cell.

All of a sudden the two doors crashed open with gusts of wind. A large group of mutants walked through the doors. All of the people had the letter X somewhere on their costumes, they were the Xmen. More and more guards filled the room and began surrounding the mutants.

"Let them go!" Shouted Cyclopse

Mayor Kelly and the blonde man snickered deviously.

"Well now if it isn't the Xmen," started the blonde man.

Jean's eyes softened. She gasped.

"Duncan!" She exclaimed

"We should have known y'all would be behind this!" Shouted Rogue. "Yes it's me Jean, and I have a little surprise for you," Duncan signaled the guards to bring out one of the prisoners.

The guards opened up the girl's cell and Kat was grabbed and displayed next to Duncan and Mayor Kelly.

Danny got up from where he sulked on the floor.

He pushed himself agianst the bars of the cell.

"Let my sister go!" He demanded

Ducan and the Mayor ignored Danniel's pleads.

"You may do the honors." Ducan stepped back.

Mayor kelly mumbled,"gladly".

The Xmen were completely bewildered. They watched attentively as Kelly pulled out a cell phone.

Then it zapped Katrina to the ground.

Without hesitation the Xmen charged in. The guards shot at them with their guns. Tapping a button on his eye protector, Cyclopse beamed away the group of guards.

"Kurt and Amanda go get the kids!" Called Cyclopse as he continued to fend off the anti-mutant people.

Storm flew high in the air as the group of guards tried to surround her and shot zaps of lightning towards them.

Kitty grabbed Katrina's uncontiuos body before she got trappled in the fight. Holding her daughter, she lightly touched her hair. Kitty pictured her daughter as a baby agian.

***flash back***

_It was 6:00pm and Kitty had just gotten home from the brotherhood's house, trying to convince Lance to see his kids._

_ He just constantly ignored her and told her that he didn't want anything to do with his kids. _

_Kitty was tired and angry with lance, she walked into her babies room and saw Moonstar._

_Moonstar agreed to watch Kitty's infant babies while she was out reasoning with Lance. _

_ Johnny, who was also an infant was lying in a crib with Danny. _

_ "Thank you Danielle," she said _

_Moonstar smiled back, she carefully picked up her baby from the crib. _

_"It's no problem, they were wonderful," she said _

_ Dannielle started for her room, leaving Kitty alone with her babies. _

_ Danny was already falling asleep to _

_The wiggles, but Kat was still awake. Kitty went over to Katrina's crib and touched her thin light brown hair. Katrina's hair was so light it could be blonde. Lightly touching her daughter's hair she leaned in and kissed her forehead. _

_ Kitty tucked her in and moved over to Danny's crib, kissing his forehead. _

**I hope you liked this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Adam hazily opened his eyes, and felt someone rubbing his shoulder.

Everything he heard sounded like an echo. He still felt dizzy and was seeing double vision.

"C'mon buddy, vake up!" Said Nightcrawler. Adam remembered the voice.

"Dad?" Whispered Adam. He looked up at the blue fuzzy man who was standing over him. Nightcrawler helped him up.

Daytripper had already broken the girls out of their cell by touching it with her bare hands and disinagrating the bars.

They were all running to the front doors. As they ran past the scene, it was a lot quieter. The guards were all scattered across the floor and passed out. Everyone looked around, it seemed Mayor Kelly and Ducan had fled the scene.

The Xmen ran close behind the teenagers. Danny looked back and saw a thin brunette holding his sister. "Kat!" He exclaimed he aproached the women.

Kitty looked up into Danny's eyes.

They were blue, like hers instead of gray like they were when he was a baby. Kat started to wake up in Kitty's arms.

Everyone else had already boarded the X-jet. Kitty and Danny soon joined them. Everyone sat down. Kurt put the jet on auto-pilot and sat down in the back next to his wife with everybody else.

"Who are you?" Asked Jake

"Yeah, why did you help us?" Asked Renea.

The Xmen paused a minute before answering that question. They just looked at eachother like they were debating whether they should tell the truth or not, without any words.

After a moment of silence, Storm said "We're the Xmen."

"Why does the blue man look just like my brother and I?" Asked Talia

Bluntly

Kurt cleared his throat.

"Vell uh...-"Because he's our dad," Adam finished. Talia's jaw dropped.

Soon the rest of the teenagers made the conection of the other X-men being their parents.

Kurt and Amanda approached Talia and Adam slowly.

Talia looked up at them. Adam turned away; he didn't even want to look at them.

Kurt placed his hand on his shoulder. Quickly he shrugged his shoulder away and glared coldly at his dad.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked. Tears started to build up in his eyes as well as Talia's. "Adam, sweet heart, just let us explain." Amanda said. Adam glared. "Explain what? How you're dead beat parents!?" He shouted. He turned away agian.

Talia weakly grabbed his arm.

"No! Adam you don't mean that!" She cried. He didn't answer. He just stared solemnly into nowhere.

She wiped the tears flowing out of her eyes. Amanda reached over and hugged Talia, running her hands through her thick dark blue hair while Adam and Kurt glanced at eachother.

Meanwhile, Tonya looked back at all of the other teenage mutants hooking back up with their parents, even her older brother Johnny met his mom Dannielle. Tonya sighed and turned to Ororo.

Ororo placed her hand on Tonya's shoulder. "Your parents wanted to come, they just- "Would hate to see me." Tonya finished. She stared down at the ground glumly.

Suddenly everyone felt the X-jet start to shake. Kurt teleported to the front and started landing the plane.

They reached a screeching halt in a pile of dirt that sat in the middle of the woods.

The x men stepped off the jet and ordered the teens to hide and not make any noise.

Standing before them were a group of dangerous mutants, the brotherhood.

**Sorry if it took me a while to post, I was sick. But anyways I hope you liked it. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Well well if it isn't the Xmen." Said avalanche. Scott rolled his eyes. Quietly, Jake and Danny crept out from behind the X-jet chairs where the rest of the teenagers were hiding and peaked their heads out of the walk way opening. They saw the brother hood, a group of tainted mutants who instead of try to prove to man kind that they're innocent, gives them more reasons to fear mutants. Jake held his nose. "Ewww smells like the trash dump, do these creaps ever bathe?" Wanda tilted her head and looked inside the X-jet. Using her hex-witch powers, she picked Jake up by his shirt collar and lifted him in the air. Jake squirmed and looked down at the ground in fright. "Oh look it's an X-brat!" joked pietro. "Hey shades I thought you got rid of all your kids years ago." Added Toad. The brotherhood laughed. As Scott's face beamed red, he got face to face with the speed demon. "Now you look here Pietro, I wasn't looking for a fight tonight but I really don't mind having one right now, so unless you want to find yourself injured in a hospital I suggested you put my son down!" Scott commanded. Pietro softened his face. He signaled Scarlet Witch to release Jake. Scarlet moved her hand in a particular motion and the red hex power that held him up vanished as he fell on his back with a thud. The brotherhood turned to walk away. Scott walked toward Jake. His face stayed solem but through his shades his eyes held anger. "What were you thinking!" He shouted Jake got up from the ground, whipping the dirt off his black jeans. "Hey you told us to stay in the jet, I only did what you said to do," Jake said innocently, adding a bat of his eyelashes. Meanwhile, Danny still stood near the opening of the X-jet, Kitty turned around slowly and met gaze with Danny. Her face held disapointment and sadness. He ran to the back of the X-jet next to Katrina. Kurt studied the surroundings. "Let's hurry up and get to the mansion before someone else finds us." He stated Jake sat back next to Rachel and Adam. "What happened?" She whispered to him. Jake sat emotionless. "Nothing." He said. "I heard our dad yelling." She said, puting a lot of emphasis on OUR DAD. Jake frowned. "No Duchte bag like that could be my dad," he mumbled. _ At the Xavier institute, the youths were settled in and were assigned rooms. Johnny shares a room with Danny. Jake shares a room with Adam. Talia shares a room with Katrina. Tonya has her own room. Rachel shares a room with Renea. The teens and the Xmen were eating dinner, in the dining room, when the news came on. Nightcrawler teleported to the head of the table and turned up the volume. Everyone turned to the television. A female reporter broadcasted from the front of the anti- mutant group headquarters. "We're live here in the center of Bayville, at the anti-mutant headquarters, nine young mutants were taken by a group of rogue mutants."she announced. She went on to say how the rogue mutants knocked out the guards. The television fizzed. Then caught focus agian, with Mayor Kelly's face being in the camera. He slowly backed up when he knew the camera was secure. "This just goes to show, we have to do something about this mutant problem," he said while pounding his fist into the palm of his hand. "And I know the first solution, take down the Xavier institute." The television suddenly clicked off. Scott held the ridges of his nose in his hands and leaned on the table as if he was thinking. Whispering sprang out throughout the room. It was mostly coming from the teenagers. "What are we going to do!" Adam asked worriedly. He calmed his long curly blue hair back with his hand. Amanda rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "Hey, don't worry kiddies, we've been through this a million times." Said Remy _ That night in Johnny and Danny's room. Johnny sat in his bed, completely twisted into the covers. Danny lay next to him in a separate bed. Johnny turned to him. "Hey Dan, are you scared about our parents being wanted by the mayor?" Johnny asked bluntly. Danny turned his head to him. Because of the glaze of moonlight shining into their room, Danny's eyes appeared to be silver. "No. Our parents are superheroes, and like Mr. El beau said, they've delt with this a million times." Danny started to trail off with his words as he placed his head on his pillow. "Oh and by the way, if you ever call me Dan agian I will seriously beat you up man." He stated. **I know I haven't included the teenager's powers yet, but I probably will in the next chapter. But besides that please enjoy this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

In Talia and Kat's bedroom, a loud siren broke out. "What was that?!" Asked Katrina as she immediately sat up in her was already running to their bedroom door, followed by Kat. She swung open the door ready to curse out the person who activated the siren. Kurt stood outside their bedroom door, with a strange little grin on his face that had them even more clueless to what was going on. "Ve're starting training soon, go in your room and go get your suits on." He said. Talia and Kat both stared at him puzzled. "What suits?" They both said in unison. "Vhy don't you two go in your room and check." He said with a devilish smirk. They ran back into their room, checking every crevisis for a training suit. Kat was on her hands and knees, digging through her closet, when she came upon two boxes with X's on them. Kat beckoned Talia over. They turned to eachother then looked back at the mystery boxes that somehow found their way into Katrina's closet. _ The youths were all suited up. Adam, with red square structured shoulder pads with the X-logo on them, and a tight neck-high black shirt with a red outline on the back. He wore short yellow metal gloves with red tight fabric shown underneath. On his waist was a thick yellow belt with the red x-logo in the buckle. He wore black tights and black buckled boots. Rachel's suit had a black choker with the x-logo on the dangling charm, a short sleeved t-shirt with a large yellow X on it with the rest of it pure black. She had short yellow gloves with elbow high black tight gloves underneath. Wearing a yellow belt with the X-logo on the buckle and a mini skirt with yellow and black on it and black tights underneath. Lastly, she had thigh high yellow boots. Talia wore a tight neck high black long-sleeved shirt. Wearing over it square structured red shoulder pads, with matching bands going down her arms. She had a heart cut dark blue corset with a yellow X on it, that ends at the center of the V, a yellow belt with the X-logo on the buckle, silver short metal gloves, black tights and yellow knee high boots that buckle at the top. Danny,with a long sleeved black jacket with red circles on his shoulders and the x-logos in them, with a blue tight long-sleeved shirt under it. He also had a yellow belt with the x-logo on the buckle, black tights and blue boots that buckled at his knee-caps. Renea with a neck high red under shirt and a black head tight mask( Like Jean's). She wore a brown jacket with the sleeves rolled up and circles on her shoulders with the X's in them, a sleeveless heart cut corset with a circular red X on the center of her chest, and short fingerless red gloves. Wearing a yellow belt with the X-logo on the buckle and red and black tights, completed with short black boots. Katrina wore a low blue collar on a black long sleeved body suit with structured red shoulder pads including the x-logo on them. Wearing blue structured blue bands along her arms and short blue gloves. On her waist she wore the x-belt and completed the suit with thigh high blue boots. Tonya was wearing a neck high black long sleeved shirt, with the red circle x-logo on her chest. She wore the red bulky shoulder pads with the x-logo, yellow gloves, and the yellow x-belt. Under the belt, were tight panty cut shorts wore over red tights. Lastly she had on black boots that buckled at her knee caps. Johnny was wearing a red band tide across his forehead, a black short sleeved jacket with red circles on the shoulders, filled in with the X-logo. He wore a tight long sleeved black shirt under it with short blue gloves, the yellow X-belt, black tights and red bulky boots. Jake wore a neck high black shirt with red structured shoulder pads with the X-men logo. Over top of it was a sleeveless green vest. Wearing bulky yellow buckled gloves, a yellow belt with the x-logo on the red buckle, black tights, and yellow knee high buckled boots. They walked briskly to the training room, lead by Adam. Rachel touched his shoulder. "Do you know where it is?" She asked. Adam looked at her startled, then cleared his throat. "Uh-yeah!" Renea touched his other shoulder and whispered,"You don't know where you're going do you?" "Not a clue." He responded. Soon, they all aproached a door that had the words "Danger Room" written on it in red ink. Everyone turned to look at eachother, then back to the door. "Hey, y'all don't have to stand out here. You can go in." Rouge said politely. Everyone jumped nervously and turned to Rogue and Jean who were suited up in their X-men uniforms. Jean chuckled. "Are you kids okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." She joked. Jake warely pointed a finger to the sign on the door,"You mean in there?!" He squeaked Rouge winced. "I told remy to change the danger room sign." She thought. Jean put her arm around Rachel's shoulder, and used her free hand to touch the hand scanner that activated the door to the danger room. Slowly the door opened to a huge battle room equipped with huge weapons and contracting metal walls. The teens stared in awe. Scott, Kurt, and Dannielle approached them. "Welcome to your first training session." 


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter mostly includes their powers and some drama between the teens! By the way please review if you liked it, or if you didn't like it please review and tell me what you think I could thanks for reading and please enjoy this chapter~**

The youths were all lined up. "Today is our first day of training; each of you are going to display your gift infront of the class." Scott began, "Does anyone vant to go first?" Kurt finished. Everyone in line turned at Jake. He was too busy playing with his shoulder pads to notice.

"Do you want to go first Jacob?" Asked Jean. Jake looked up in surprise, then smiled devilishly at Renea. "Sure." He said. Jake walked up to the front of the group, then placed his hand on his temple and all of a sudden Renea felt herself being lifted into the air. She stared terrrified as she became more and more further from the ground.

Jake swished his hand toward him, causing Renea to fiercely fall agianst him, and his abs and chest. They both crumpled to the floor. Quickly, pulling herself off of Jake's strong chest, she had a flare of anger in her eyes. "You! You!" She said, clenching her hands into fists. Jake laughed nervously as he still sat on the ground. Jean pulled Renea back and away from Jacob. "Okay maybe we should try to display our powers in a way that won't effect any of the other students." She said eyeing Jake specifically .

Jake got up and stood back with the rest of them. "Anyone else?" Asked Scott. No one volunteered. The room was so overcome with silence that it would be more likely to here a cricket volunteer. Becoming impatient with the amount of silence in the room, Kurt looked down on the sheet of paper attached to his notepad then said,"Adam, vhy don't you come up and show us your power."

Adam sighed then slowly walked infront of the group. He nervously cleared his throat. "I can teleport." He said hesitantly. All of a sudden Adam was gone in a puff of brimson smoke. Whispering and mummbling broke out, everyone looked around, wondering where he went. Suddenly he reappeared next to Talia . She frightenly jumped.

"So teleporting is the only thing you can do?" Asked Kurt. Adam nodded. "It's the only thing I know how to do." He explained. Kurt wrote down Adam's power. Rogue looked down at Kurt's list.

"Katrina," Kat growned loudly. "My power is making earthquakes." She said. Jean and Scott looked at eachother. "Earthquakes?" They said in unison. Kat nodded. She balled her hands into fists and jirked her arm down. A loud noise broke out, along with the wobbling of the ground. Kurt sketched down her powered.

"Uh...Johnathan." Johnny walked up and faced the X-men. "Uh... I don't think I could show you my power..." He said awkwardly "Then just explain it." "I can contral dreams." He explained.

Johnny's eyes had a dismal expression in them as he began to explain his gift. Rogue tilted her head in a questioning way. "How?" She asked "I don't know. It just happens naturally, but I think...I can only make nightmares." He explained. Jean nodded and Johnny joined the rest of the students. He hung his head low in shame. Ever since he was little he was ashamed of his "gift", he hated the fact that he caused internal torture to other people.

**Flash back~**

_Johnny was in his room, with his head smooshed into his pillow. Tears fell down his face rapidly followed by muffled cries. The neighbors had just came by to complain about Johnny agian. The man nextdoor yelled fiercly at Ana, Johnny's foster mom._

_"You better get your kid women! That little bastard has been giv'n me night terrors ever since he moved in here!" Ana assured the neighbores that it was just their imagination and quickly shut the door_. _She tried her best to keep Tonya and Johnny's powers a secret._

_Johnny and Tonya were only five and didn't understand exactly why they had to keep their early blooming power a secret. Once Ana was sure that the neighbors were gone she walked into Johnathan's room. She sat down next to him, on his bed. Johnny looked up, with eyes that still_ poured _tears. "Johnny_," _she began as she stroked his_ _long black hair._

_"It's all my fault." He whimpered. She touched his cheek with her hand and stared comfortingly into his eyes. "Sweet heart, it's not your fault. You can't contral your gift right now, but soon you will." She playfully poked him in the chest. "And you'll be a hero."_

**End of flash back~ **

Talia looked over at Johnny in his depressing deep thoughts. She moved out of her place in the line and smooshed herself next to him. "Hey, are you okay?" She whispered Johnny immediatly snapped out of it. "Yeah. I'm fine thanks." He said politely.

"Talia." She heard her name being called. She walked up to the front of the group. "What's your power?" Asked Rogue. "I can fly, move things, and make myself disappear." She said in a silly mystifying way. Johnny smiled. First Talia levitated herself into the air. Red sorcerous power surondered her hands and then the notepad Kurt had been writing on. She levitated it into the air. As she lowered her hand, the red power that surrounded the notepad disapeared and landed in Kurt's grasp. She landed herself back down on the ground, then reapeared back in line next to Johnny.

Renea went up next. You could tell by the way she glared at Jake that she was planning on revenge. She turned to Rogue. "Uh does anyone have a piece of paper?" She asked Rogue put her hand in the pocket of her jacket, and pulled out a deck of cards. She handed them to Renea. Renea studied the cards. "Oh thanks." She said Turning toward her peers Renea held the deck of cards in one hand as red chemical power surrounded them. She threw the chemically charged cards into Jakes grasp.

"Ha! Wow. You really think I'm scared of some poker cards?" He bragged. Renea didn't respond, but just evilly smirked, then, Boom! "Ahhhh!" Jake screamed as the cards exploded in his hands. Renea laughed whole heartedly as she joined her peers in the line.

Rachel went up next. She displayed her pheanix power. Her entire body appeared to be on fire as the outline of a bird made of fire was behind her. Fire emerged in her once green eyes and replaced them with a burning red. Just as she gradually activated her powers, she gradually deactivated them.

Next was "Tonya" Just as Dannielle was about to ask Tonya about her power. Two huge pointed spikes shot out of the palms of her hands. "That's it?" Kurt asked amazed. Tonya shook her head. Suddenly the tips of the spikes lit on fire.

"Just like Evan." Kurt mumbled. Tonya turned to him as she deactivated her power. "Evan? Do you mean my father?" She asked. "Uh-uh?!" Kurt excitedly changed the subject.

"Uh-ok Daniel." He said. Danny aproached the group. "What's your power?" He had his hands submerged in his pockets."Does anyone have a cell phone?" He asked Scott took his x-phone out of his pocket and handed it to Danny. Phasing his hand through the mechanical object, the phone began to short out. Danny handed Scott his phone back.

Kurt finished writing down Danny's power. Kat raised her hand. "Yes?" Answered Jean " yea-uh is this training session over?" She asked Jean and Scott looked at eachother. "Sure." She said.

The teens promptly left the danger room. Johnny, Danny, and Jacob walked side by side to the locker rooms. Danny eyed Johnny suspiciously before he finally said,"So I heard you whispering to Talia."

A wide grin spread across Jake's face. "Ohhhhh... Johnny's got some game!" Jake hit Johnny on the back. Johnny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Y-yeah we were talking." He said Danny scowled.

Talia and Kat were standing in their locker room. Kat was fixing her messy bun. "Call me crazy, but I totally saw you flirting with Johnny!" She exclaimed. Talia scolfed and rolled her eyes. "No. Me and Johnny are just friends." She said reassuringly. She turned from the mirror and gave Talia an I-know-you're-lying face.

"Ok-even if you don't like him, I can tell he likes you." Talia crossed her arms and stared at her questioningly. "I mean he's always nervous around you." Kat began

Talia started putting on mascara and looking in the second mirror.

Renea sat on her bed writing words down in a journal. Rachel was brushing her short orange hair and trying to figure out what Renea was writing. "What are you writing?" She asked curiously "None of yours." She answered, closing her journal and holding it to her chest. Rachel let the hair brush linger in her hand as she got closer to Renea. Her eyes grew with ambition.

"Hold on! That journal says diary! That's your-" "shhh!" She continued in a whispering voice, "that's your diary."

"Please don't tell anyone, especially not your brother." Renea said seriously. Rachel nodded and lay down on her bed.

**The end of this chapter. I liked the way this chapter turned out, so I hope you liked it. If theirs any ideas you have for** **this story then I'd love to here it.**


End file.
